


Dazed and Confused

by Lameboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drinking Games, Fall Out Boy Members, Fluff, Hangover, I don't know, M/M, Party, Party Games, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Peterick, Sharing a Bed, Short, This was a giant mistake, Underage Drinking, i really need a beta, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lameboy/pseuds/Lameboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's goes to a party and after one too many jelly shots and a game of twister later; he wakes with a throbbing headache and a tired Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loud music and flashing lights buzzed through Patrick as he took another gulp of his generic branded vodka. His eyes danced over the large group of teenagers drinking and laughing. Patrick wasn't sure why he let Joe talk him into coming to this party, he didn't even know who's party it was and wasn't sure if Joe knew either. Maybe Patrick agreed because he missed the party vibes and laughter or maybe he missed drunk kisses with strangers. Either way, Patrick was here now and he was determined to make tonight worth while.  
Joe pushed his way through the crowd and handed Patrick some jelly shots. They yelled over the music at each other in conversation, slurping down the jelly between words.  
Joe soon set his eye on a target and made his way back though the crowd to talk up some girl. Patrick wobbled a bit in place trying to focus on standing up straight. "Patrick! You need to play strip twister with us!" A familiar voice yelled over the music. The guy made his way towards Patrick and grabbed him by the arm pulling him towards the game of twister. Patrick looked at the tall guy hovering over him trying to place a name to his face but couldn't. Patrick was pretty waisted by this point and everyone insisted that he joined the game of strip twister. And being the polite person he is Patrick didn't hesitate to say yes.  
With the vodka bubbling under his skin it was hard for Patrick to balance standing let alone twisted around four other bodies. Every time Patrick fell or put his limbs on the wrong colour he was made to take an item of his clothing off.  
And that's how Patrick ended up in only his red briefs and on the floor of a party. The four other people playing were just as bad as Patrick and the game came to an end quickly, everyone losing almost all of their clothing.  
Patrick tried to steady himself to a stand still as the next game of twister began. "Good game!" Someone slurred, slapping Patrick on the bare back lightly and smiling.  
Patrick's head spun and he stumbled towards the other end of the house trying to find somewhere to lay down for a while. He opened the door of a room that was thankfully empty of any of his class mates hooking up. A slurred moan escaped Patrick lips when his eye finally focused and he noticed a bed in the room. He tripped over his own feet on the way and flopped hard on to the bed like dead weight. The sea of blankets curled around him and he closed his heavy eyes. 'I'll just lay here for a little bit and then find Joe to go home' Patrick thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick stirred awake, rubbing at his eyes. A headache started to form, thumping in the centre of his temple and he opened his eyes expecting to be surrounded by the familiar surroundings of his own room. Except he wasn't.  
He was in a messy dark bedroom, wrinkled band posters plastered on the walls, dirty clothes and god knows what else covering the floors. Patrick let out a yelp when something wrapped around his leg, his eyes darting down to see what it was. That's when Patrick noticed the guy laying curled up beside him. Black scruffy hair covered the boys face, he was wearing a tight shirt that had ridden halfway up his torso and a black pair of boxers. Suddenly very aware that he himself only had boxers on. The other boy made a low growling sound in the back of his throat and slowly stirred awake.  
Patrick sat up in the bed and edge away from the guy next to him. "Ughhh," the guy slurred in a tired voice as his eyes slowly peeled opened. "Who are you?" He mumbled looking up at a terrified and confused Patrick.  
"Ahh, my n-names Patrick." He stuttered in answer and pulled the blanket up around himself some more.  
"I'm Pete," the other boy murmered yawning loudly and snuggling deeper into the covers. "What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.  
Patrick shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't remember? I was just finding somewhere to lay I think." Patrick pressed a hand to his aching temple and squeezed his eyes shut in pain before lifting the blanket off himself and beginning to climb out of the bed he stopped when Pete put a hand on his wrist and pulled at him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked Patrick his tired voice hitting Patrick hard in the guts.  
"Leaving? I gotta find my clothes, and friend and oh god I need some pain killers." Patrick said quiet and lightly, Petes hand still wrapped around his wrist.  
"You could just lay here for a bit you know. I bet your hangover is really bad right now. Just rest for a bit? I'm tired, and I just don't want to be..." Petes words turned into a whisper and he dropped his eyes from Patrick's, "...alone right now."  
Patrick felt his stomach drop and he shook his head slightly before climbing back into the bed and wrapping himself in the covers. Pete and Patrick were facing each other, almost nose to nose when Pete smiled softly.  
Petes soft smile and bright eyes made Patrick's heart jump in his throat. Patrick tried to breathe steady and slow hoped Pete couldn't feel his heart pounding a million miles per hour.  
The smell of alcohol lingered on the bed sheets and the boys breaths. Pete inched towards Patrick the tiniest bit and pressed a light kiss onto Patrick nose. It happen so quickly the Patrick wasn't sure if had happened at all. "Goodnight Patrick," Pete whispered, the warmth of his breathe tickling Patrick's neck.  
Patrick after a moment of gathering all his courage and not letting himself talk himself out of it, pressed a kiss to Petes lips. Pete reacted straight away, lightly kissing back. "Good night Pete," Patrick whispered when they pulled away from the kiss. The boys tangled themselves together and fell asleep in the warm morning light.


End file.
